


Scratch that

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bonus!, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Stubble Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:One person has to bend down to kiss their partner who is standing on their tiptoes to reach their partner.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 61
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my favourite kiss so far! Wow!  
> I had to age them up to give Adrien stubble. But I don't regret it at all! Mmm. Enjoy!

Marinette woke up because of the light breeze on her face. After being a superhero for five years, she was used to being alert at all times. So while she wasn't a morning person at all, she woke up in the early morning. Because what was that breeze doing in her room?

As she opened her eyes, she quickly realised that she wasn't in her room. For one, there was no roof over hear head and the birds were singing and the sun was painting the sky a soft pink. She moved as if to get up to look around and that was when she realised that she wasn't alone.

There was an arm around her waist and someone pressed against her back and... Oh, she remembered the night before. She and Chat had gotten into the habit of spending hot summer nights talking until they got tired. This usually happened well after midnight and they went their separate ways sleepy but content. 

But the previous night they'd both been reluctant to leave. They lay there on that rooftop and kept talking until their eyes started to close and they drifted off. 

It wouldn't have been a big deal if it wasn't for the fact that they'd somehow ended up spooning. Marinette had no idea how that happened but she also felt too good. Until she realised that she felt a strange sensation on her shoulder. It was a little itchy and made her move her shoulder. Only to feel it rub against something scratchy which irritated the skin further.

She froze, instantly realising what it was. That was when Chat shifted and she held her breath. But he kept on sleeping. Which was a relief because she'd just realised that what she could feel on her obviously bare shoulder was his stubble. And her shoulder was bare because she had detransformed during the night and was only in her tank top and pajama bottoms. 

She wanted to call for Tikki to transform her, it was the smart thing to do. But once again she got distracted by the sensation of Chat's chin rubbing against her shoulder. She was so used to seeing him cleanly shaven that she hadn't even considered how he'd look any other way. Now unbidden images flooded her mind, of light stubble dusting his jaw. It could only add to hid devilish charm, there was no other option. 

She was all too aware of the bare arm around her although she didn't dare look at it. He'd also detransformed during the night. Now she couldn't help imagining the guy sleeping right behind her. No longer in a cat suit. 

Her heart sped up as she tried to fight off the pleasant sensations coursing through her as she allowed herself to notice how he felt so close to her. How his warmth seeped into her. How his arm tightened around her in his sleep. Again, how his stubble scratched her now oversensitive skin. 

It was all too much. The temptation to turn around and see him was too strong. And even stronger was the desire to trace the light hairs on his face, to feel them tickle her fingers. What was happening to her?

She hissed "Tikki" into the air and thankfully didn't have to wait long. 

"I was just about to wake you up," the kwami said. Marinette whispered her transformation phrase and relaxed as she felt the magic wash over her. 

But this solved only half of the problem. Chat was still behind her and she absolutely couldn't risk being tempted further. She put her hand on top of his, shivering at the contact. Then she said his name. He shifted but didn't seem to wake. She said it a little louder and he groaned. 

His hold on her tightened and he buried his face in the back of her neck. 

"M'lady," he said with a husky voice that almost ended up being her undoing. It was too much on top of everything else.

"Chat, you need to transform. We fell asleep and the kwamis dropped our transformations during the night," she said as gently as she could while keeping her emotions under control. She felt him stiffen. 

"I thought I was dreaming, waking up with you in my arms is too good to be true." She melted. "It's a good thing I didn't open my eyes but you're..."

" Yes, I just transformed. It's your turn now," she said, trying to hide her disappointment. He didn't though.

" All good things come to an end," he huffed as he let go of her and stood up. She heard him call on Plagg and then he said, "It's ok, you can turn around."

She did. She'd been right. The stubble only added to his devastatingly good looks, she realised, her heart sinking. She didn't stand a chance. Her eyes immediately focused on his lips as she imagined how soft they'd feel against the scratchy stubble. She gulped and looked up to meet his amused eyes. 

"Is everything ok?" He asked, a grin already threatening to add another kiĺler ingredient to the mix that posed a risk to her sanity.

"I-I have to go," she stuttered, feeling her cheeks warm up. But then she surprised him and herself by rising on her tiptoe to kiss his cheek. She'd been too tempted but now she realised her mistake. As her lips were scratched by the fair hairs on his cheek she felt faint. 

She could swear he wasn't breathing, he stood as still as a statue. But when her lips glided along his cheek instead of retreating as expected, he turned his head slightly. And her lips ended up over his. For a second, the world came to a stop. She could only feel how soft they were, just as she'd expected. And then she thought "To hell with it," and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him for real. 

It was heavenly. The contrast between the soft lips and the stubble teasing her skin did amazing things to her. She felt his arms envelop her in a tight hug as he leaned down to kiss her better. Right. With how tall he'd gotten, she could barely reach his face if he didn't bend down to help her.

When she pulled back, her lips felt tender in the best possible way. He was no longer kissing her but she could still feel the kiss in the delicious sting. Wow.

"Will you tell me what this was about? Not that I'm complaining, just curious," he asked.

"I think I wasn't prepared for you with a stubble," she said breathlessly. He rubbed his jaw in confusion.

"Sorry about that," he said, clearly missing her point. 

"I wasn't complaining either," she clarified. "Exactly the opposite," she added with a smile. 

"Oh," he said, looking adorably shy all of a sudden. Which made her want to kiss him again.

"I guess I might try it out more often then," he said with a teasing smile, clearly overcoming his initial reaction. She shivered as she felt the tender skin on her shoulder again in a reminder of how all this had started. 

"What is it now?" He asked.

"Well, you must have rubbed your face against my shoulder, which was bare and the skin there was..." She trailed off as she caught the hungry look in his eyes. He was thinking about the position they'd been in earlier and now that she'd mentioned her skimpy outfit it didn't help matters, obviously. She shivered again. She wouldn't mind a repeat of this night either. But this time maybe they'd tempt fate intentionally. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is done believing in coincidences when she sees Adrien sporting the same look she admired on Chat earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems one suggestion about a reveal is enough to get me going (you know who you are!) No, the truth is I couldn't have done it if I didn't have a good enough idea how to continue. But I did. Because if this is the first time Marinette sees Chat with stubble, it means it will be the first time she sees Adrien like this too. It's up to her to connect the dots. I hope you like it!

Marinette was absent-minded in general, but on that morning she really had no idea how she’d managed to get home, get ready and go to school. She felt completely blindsided by everything that had happened. Because while she’d always felt attracted to Chat, she knew the risks and managed to put her feelings aside. 

As for Adrien, who was the main reason she couldn’t give Chat a chance at the beginning, she still held onto her crush for him. It was more than confusing having feelings for two people, but she’d gotten used to it. She had overcome her shyness around him to a great extent and they were close friends. But on that morning, he was the last thing on her mind. 

The parting kiss she’d shared with Chat had lingered on her lips for a long time, giving her tangible evidence that it had happened, that she hadn’t imagined it. But it had faded away and she yearned to recapture that feeling. Their promise to meet in the evening was the only thing that gave her strength to somehow survive the day.

She didn’t really pay attention to anything happening around her at school and if it hadn’t been for Alya nudging her and nodding in Adrien’s direction, she would probably have missed him too. And the reason he’d attracted their friends’ attention. 

“Dude, did you lose your razor or something?” She heard Nino ask him with a laugh. But her eyes had already honed in on the striking difference in his appearance. Because what were the odds that Adrien had decided to forego shaving on the same day that she first saw Chat with a stubble and admired it? 

Numerous remarks in passing about the resemblance between Adrien and Chat, which she’d dismissed over the years, didn’t seem so ludicrous all of a sudden. Especially when she saw him rub the back of his neck nervously.

“Ah, well, I overslept and didn’t have much time, so I decided I’d try out a new look,” he said with a laugh. But Marinette saw how he looked away, as if he was hiding something. He also seemed very distracted as if something more important than the attention to his appearance was on his mind. 

And just like that Marinette was fully back in the present. She couldn’t shake off the feeling that she was onto something. While before she would have used any excuse to avoid acting on any suspicions, now she had a different incentive. She could no longer pretend that she didn’t want to know who Chat was. It was the one thing her heart desired and she was sure it would happen sooner rather than later. So was there any harm in finding out on her own if she had a good lead?

Once she saw Adrien on his own, she approached him. He had his back turned to her and didn’t seem to feel her presence immediately, lost in thought as he was. He could be thinking about me, Marinette’s brain tried to shout at her, but she ignored it. She would have time to freak out later. But then a second clue appeared and she forgot all her misgivings. Because what were the chances that Adrien would have the same cologne as Chat? And there was no doubt that the fragrance invading her senses as she stood behind Adrien was the same one that had haunted her while she lay in Chat’s arms just hours earlier. It was a too great coincidence on top of everything else. 

“Adrien, what’s with the new look?” She asked before she could chicken out. He turned around startled but instantly smiled at her. She felt weak in the knees as her eyes focused on his lips. Considering how obsessed she’d been with him over the years and how she’d studied his face for hours on end, it was surprising that she’d never noticed that he had the same lips as her partner. The same curve, the same rosiness. Maybe it was because she hadn’t allowed herself to pay too much attention to Chat before for fear of getting too invested in him. 

But she felt this confidence again, that she was right. She’d kissed these lips earlier, she’d felt the gentle scratch of the fair hairs that surrounded them. 

Marinette fought hard to keep her mind from wandering because of course he had no way of knowing what was on her mind. 

“Well, I might have decided to change things up a bit,” he said and the teasing smile that accompanied the statement was so like Chat that she felt faint. 

“At the risk of angering your father?” She asked. Because she knew this was the reason for his usually impeccable look. His smile faltered for a second but then he just shrugged.

“Maybe I’m done with being the obedient son. He shouldn’t have a say in how I decide to look anyway.” She could have believed that, could have applauded him for his decision. But she knew this was not the only reason.   
“So this is not because of a girl?” She teased him.

“Why would you think that?” he asked, clearly taken aback by her spot-on suggestion. 

“Well, this is usually the case. If a girl says she loves something about a guy’s appearance, they’d go to great lengths to please her by sticking to it. But I may be wrong,” she added with a wink.

“You might be onto something,” he admitted with a shy smile. “But please don’t tell the others. I’d prefer to keep this a secret.” He trusted her with this, which meant more than he could guess. 

With a burst of courage, she rose on her tiptoes and dragged his head down to whisper in his ear,

“Your secret is safe with me, kitty.” 

When she pulled back, he was looking at her with wide eyes. She just smiled encouragingly and nodded towards the door. She walked out of the room and knew he was right behind her. Luckily, they found the locker room empty. She turned around just as the doors closed behind him.

“M’lady?” he asked, hope shining in his eyes. She nodded and sighed with content when his arms wound around her. She lifted a hand to his cheek, a thumb tracing his lips lightly. She saw him close his eyes, giving in to the sensation that simple gesture must have caused.. 

“It seems we don’t need to wait until tonight,” she said, moving closer. His eyes opened again and there was fire in them. He didn’t hesitate. He leaned in and their lips met in a heart-melting kiss. 

“You must have been very impatient if you were ready to reveal your identity just to get me to kiss you again,” he said with a mischievous smile after that. At any other moment, she could have pretended that he wasn’t right, could have brushed off the proud look on his face or teased him about his own determination to keep the stubble in order to please her. But she had more important things to do.

“You know what? You’re absolutely right. And since I got that kiss, it was worth the risk.” 

“You’ll get a lot more,” he said and kissed her again. She didn’t need further encouragement. 


End file.
